


221B Follower Fics

by SpeakingOfStrawberryJam (KyrianKreep)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrianKreep/pseuds/SpeakingOfStrawberryJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unconnected 221 word drabbles, all prompted by words beginning with 'B'. A gift to my followers, who did the prompting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were written to celebrate hitting 221 followers on Tumblr, and you can find all of these on there too on [this](kyriankreep.tumblr.com/tagged/221-b-following-me) tag.
> 
> The name of each chapter is the prompt I was given, and there's a link to the blog of the person who prompted as well. I'll put individual warnings up at the start of each chapter, since they're all entirely different. 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladonna - for [fioredivetro](http://www.fioredivetro.tumblr.com)  
> Chapter warnings: references to suicide, post-Reichenbach.

John knew he was lost when he looked into the eyes of the attractive woman in his arms, noted the dilated pupils, and thought of belladonna. He thought of the case with the string of prostitutes going blind and dropping dead across the country and, as always with memories of a case, Sherlock.

“Belladonna,” he had said, after taking one look at a still-living woman in one of the affected brothels. “Slightly outdated as a cosmetic, but still widely available. It’s an ancient poison, famously used by the wives of Roman emperors. Folklore says it can make a witch fly, if mixed with opium and other plants, but that’s irrelevant. The case is solved. Come, John, before your pupils start dilating for an entirely different reason,”

Thoughts of Sherlock were still painful. He had fallen from Bart’s almost six months ago, and the gossip was only just dying down in the media. John had choked on his breath and been forced to leave his Bella Donna prematurely alone. Once again leaving the embrace of a woman to enter one of memories, grief and anxiety attacks.

He found himself in the embrace of another belladonna two days later, swallowing as much as he could stomach and lying back on Sherlock’s bed to wait, cradling the bottle in his palm, waiting to fly.


	2. Bruja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruja - for [ceruleanlunacy](http://www.ceruleanlunacy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Bruja: Spanish for 'witch'.

Sherlock’s work had brought him into a lot of _interesting_ situations over the years, which was part of what made it so infinitely interesting to him. It wasn’t always pleasant.

“Bruja!” Senorita Loco screeched, having hit him on the back of the head with an iron to knock him out. She was using her underwear to secure him to the leg of her bed. “Malo bruja!”

“No- No es una bruja!” Sherlock stuttered, fumbling through his memories for the Spanish he had learnt as a child. He was more fluent in French and German; his words escaped him now.

John managed to rescue him, just about. They later discovered that she made her living studying the supernatural, and was mocked locally because of it. The witches in her dreams were tall with dark, curly hair and pale skin. The tales she had heard said they flew into the bedrooms of good women on the nights before their weddings and left their poison on their pillows, intending to take their image and steal their husbands-to-be.

It was just bad luck that Sherlock fit that description and had broken into her third storey apartment to gather evidence for a case.  Even worse that she had heard a noise while ironing and found him investigating her pillow case on the eve of her wedding.


	3. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother - for [Starastra](http://www.starastra.tumblr.com)

Unlike most children, Mycroft Holmes wasn’t worried about his forthcoming baby brother stealing the limelight. He was excited to finally have some company and determined to make the baby’s early (and later) years much better than his own. He crept into the nursery to help the decorators one day, still in his suit, delighted to be given a paintbrush and a small patch of wall. Mummy was not happy when she found out, thanks to his snitch of a nanny.

Mycroft was even more delighted to be told that he would be permitted to choose one of his little sibling’s middle names, so long as he was well behaved (no more painting). He was to present Father with a list of choices in precisely one week. For young Mycroft this was the ultimate responsibility: he had to choose a name to define who he wanted this baby to be. Strong, he decided, and brave. The baby would need those qualities to get by as a Holmes. Arthur (after the King) was his favourite choice, but he put down a whimsical Gandalf just in case Father wasn’t so keen.

It was a shame that Sherlock Arthur Roman Holmes didn’t grow up to be quite the gallant king and best friend Mycroft had hoped for, but he was no less proud of him.


	4. Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike/bicycle - for [Holmesandthehedgehog](http://www.Holmesandthehedgehog.tumblr.com)  
> Relationship: John/Sherlock

Since his leg no longer pained him, John was determined to do two things: save money and get fit. He’d gotten used to being at Army-level standards, it was strange for them to be slipping.

The taxis were draining his wallet and while he could travel on the bus and tube for free with his Veteran’s card, and did when not with Sherlock, taking to the London hobby of cycling seemed like a great solution to both. He got hold of a slightly rusty second-hand bike and, with a wobbly swerve, began to cycle to work.

On the first day he was almost ran over three times, almost fell off once, tore the bottom of his trousers, and began to wonder if it was really worth it. Especially since his phone kept vibrating in his front pocket, begging for the attention John couldn’t pause to give it, which was distracted him from the road and startled him into veering.

On the second day he had to make an exception – there was no way he could cycle twelve miles through London without being horrifically late.

On the third day Sherlock had taken the chains for an experiment. No matter, Sherlock smiled. John was already perfect and didn’t need to cycle to change himself. John hit him, laughed, and kissed the soppy bastard.


	5. Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butts - for [babylocked (Master of Butts)](http://www.babylocked.tumblr.com)  
> Warnings: Silliness, an overload of butts/bums/backsides...

“I am so glad to see the back end of that case,” Lestrade grinned, cracking open his bottle of beer and taking a swig. “Thanks for the help as always, boys,”

“No problem,” John smiled back, settling into his armchair with a sigh, “It’s great to put it behind us, though. I thought we’d never get to the bottom of it,”

John had invited Greg back to 221B for a drink and some takeout to thank him for managing to look the other way when Sherlock used some not very legal techniques to catch their latest criminal. They were too exhausted for their usual pub, but there were some ulterior motives. Sherlock could tell from their knowing grins and suppressed chuckles. He folded himself into the sofa out of the way to reorganise his thoughts, bottle open but untouched at his side.

“Yeah, did you see that ass rear up? I didn’t know donkeys could get that aggressive,” Greg chuckled. “Good thing Sherlock burst in through the back doors!”

“But that’s what animals are like, I guess,” John shrugged, “Bum deal for the murder to be in a giant warehouse of them,”

“Will you two stop arsing around?” Sherlock asked from his sofa. John and Greg turned to stare at him. After a two second silence, they all burst out laughing.


	6. Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beholder - for [missyay](http://www.missyay.tumblr.com)  
> Relationships: John/Sherlock, Seb/Jim

John wasn’t sure what he saw in Sherlock. He was a self-titled sociopath, obsessed with the macabre, likely to get into potentially fatal situations on a weekly basis. His features were sharp, he hardly ate, he left body parts in the kitchen, he was irritable and irritating.

But none of that mattered when John saw Sherlock making tea wearing one of John’s jumpers and his boxers, hair mussed and eyes half closed as he gradually woke up. He turned carefully with their mugs, saw John, and beamed.

Seb wasn’t sure what he saw in Jim. He was a psychopath, the head of a criminal web, just as likely to hurt him as hold him. His mood swings were legendary among associates, he occasionally went missing, if he was pissed off with Seb he would send him into a warzone. He was obsessive; a germ freak with OCD, his space had to be perfect, and so did his clothes.

But none of that mattered when Seb returned from a difficult mission covered in mud to find Jim lying curled up in their bed, Seb’s dogtags around his neck and clutched in a fist. Seb placed a gentle hand on his shoulder; Jim dragged him into his hold regardless of the dirt.

To him, regardless of what the world saw, he was perfect.


End file.
